Life is Short
by mjuhlar
Summary: After Garcia is shot, Reid and Morgan have to examine what they mean to each other. Garcia pushes. Slight spoilers for season 3. Slight AU, as I won't follow the exact episodes.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Morgan, pick up. Where the hell are you?" Reid keeps dialing but he isn't answering. He is sitting in the hospital with the team, Garcia is in surgery, she has been shot. They have been told it looks like a mugging or robbery. She was shot on the door step to her building. Morgan was going to freak out.

Morgan and Garcia had a fight. It was not something that happened often. They were as close as brother and sister, best friends in a way. They flirted constantly, but in a safe way, the way it is when you can say anything and it is safe because the sexual context is a game, not serious.

Morgan has hurt her feelings. He hadn't meant to, he was trying to look out for her, but his words hurt Garcia. Reid knows that Morgan is going to lose it, he is the protector of their group. Granted, they all protect each other, but Morgan is the rock. He is always there to protect, feeling responsible when one of them is injured. Garcia being hurt, shot, is going to shake Morgan to his soul.

He prays he will be able to keep the older agent calm. He has been trying to stay semi distant as of lately. It is needed, but tonight he is going to have to put away his shit and help Morgan deal with this.

"You can see her now", a nurse came out. They have already heard from the doctor. The bullet had made a mess of Garcia's insides, but it missed her heart. She would pull through. Now it was time to figure out what is going on.

Morgan had gotten here a little while ago. He was praying in church. Somewhere in Reid's mind he thinks it was the best thing in the world. He was praying right when Garcia had needed it the most.

Morgan is more than ready to head into the room when given the go ahead. His Baby Girl is shot and he has to see her breathing and alive. As soon as he arrives he grabs her hand as J.J. asks her about what happened.

Garcia slowly and painfully tells them it was her date, the guy that Morgan had said maybe was too good to be true. He had made her feel like some good looking guy wouldn't be interested in her. It wasn't what Morgan meant. He was just trying to protect her. Morgan would never forgive him self for hurting her feelings.

Reid tries to calm Morgan down as they leave the room but Morgan basically tells him off. Reid decides to go back into see Garcia. J.J. passes him as he enters. Garcia looks at him and gives a small smile.

"Hey baby genius. I'm ok."

"You scared us Garcia. Injuries to the chest caused by a gun shot are... "

"Reid, shhhh, no statistics now. You ramble even worse when nervous." Garcia smirks.

Reid smiles and holds her hand. He wants to let her fall back to sleep, but Garcia seems restless.

"Can I get the nurse? What can I do?", Reid asks.

"Where is Morgan?"

"Well, um, he needs some air. He isn't going far. Hotch and Rossi are looking into things. Want me to find him?", Reid mumbles, he really doesn't want to get near Morgan now. Nothing he could say would make him calm at the moment. Morgan would relax once they caught the shooter.

"No Reid, I want to talk to you for a second. I want you to stand here and listen to me. You always want to run when I start talking about certain things but you have to promise me you won't run for a minute." Reid swallows, "Garcia, you need to rest. Get some rest, we will talk later."

Garcia takes a breath and grimaces," Oh no you don't Boy Wonder. You need to listen for a minute. I know you're thinking this is a bad time to talk, I know I am on morphine and I have been shot and why the hell would I want to talk to you about him, but I have to. Reid, you can't keep it hidden."

The color leaves Reid's face. "Umm Garcia, I am not going to go off on what you call a ramble again, so I am just gonna go get J.J. to sit with you"

"Reid, stop. Please, shut off your brain and listen."

"I don't think it is possible to shut off my..."

"Zip it. Listen to me while I still have coherent thoughts. Life is short Doctor Spencer Reid. You never know when it is all gonna be gone. Grab what you want by the balls."

"Who you grabbing by the balls Pretty Boy?", Morgan says as he comes through the door. Reid just turns and leaves the room. He brushes by Morgan and doesn't even look at him.

"Did I interrupt something? Ried looked like he was gonna be sick." Morgan inquires as he watches Reid practically run down the hall. Garcia sighs," I am at a loss Morgan. My head is a mess and I almost died and all I can think is that life is so short, it can be taken in a split second. I want everyone to know this."

"It makes sense Baby Girl, though it looks like you scared him."

"I know. He just won't talk to me, even before this."

"He is not talking to you? I thought you guys talk all the time?"

"My Junior G-man hides behind his big brain. He talks all the time, he just won't talk about what matters without running for the hills. For being a profiler, you are without a clue, you know?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Just think about it My Chocolate God. You hide so much from each other, praying no one on the team profiles you. You are all great at it, but you don't hide as much around me. You think I can't see it. I do."

Garcia starts to drift. Morgan looks at her as she dozes off into much needed sleep. Her comments fill his head as he sighs and takes a seat next to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The face is the mirror of the of the mind, and the eyes, without speaking confess the secrets of the heart.** - **St. Jerome**

Reid heads back into the hospital. He has calmed down and he needs to see if Garcia is sleeping. At least sleeping she won't try and hack into his brain. She has been trying to talk to him for months. It's easy for him to find things that need to be done or places to go when he needs an escape. Garcia plus morphine may not be the best combination for him to be around. Of course, helping her and being there for her was more important. He would just have to deal with it.

Morgan is sitting in a chair near the bed as Reid walks in. Garcia is sound asleep.

"You ok Kid?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, um.. I'm ok. Just overwhelming you know."

"You looked like you had seen a ghost and Garcia said you won't talk to her"

Reid feels his stomach drop. He wonders what Garcia said when he left. In her state she could have said anything. "I talk to her all the time, you see me." Reid spits out, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Reid, relax. She is a mess, pretty boy."

"I know. We have to find this guy, Morgan. He really didn't know who he was hurting. If he had any idea who her family was, he wouldn't mess with her."

"Or that is why he did it. We will find him." Morgan promises.

"Holy crap, getting shot sucks." Garcia moans.

Morgan jumps up and goes to the side of the bed. Reid stands on the other side.

"The Morphine is wearing off. Bad news." She sighs as she leans back on her pillow.

"We need to ask you some questions, is that ok Garcia?" Reid requests gently.

"I show you mine, you show me yours, Dr. Genius." Garcia smirks at Reid, even in her pain and trauma, she is still everyone's Garcia. Morgan watches the exchange. Something was definitely going on with these two. Garcia wasn't going to back off poor Reid until she had that genius where she wanted him. He actually felt bad for the kid. She was relentless when she wanted to know something.

"Um Garcia, I thought you said the morphine was wearing off. It is common for someone that is given Morphine to feel euphoria or they say things that they may not mean to, much like a person on..." Reid begins a ramble.

" Listen Boy Wonder, I am not that messed up, I am sore and I am mad and I am scared. I am also tired of all the crap you all hide from each other. Why is it that I am not a profiler and I see all your crap? How does anyone not see it?"

Reid turns and walks out. `

"Doll face? What the hell was that?" Morgan looks at Garcia. " You do realize he is here because we are helping. We love you Garcia, You know that, right? Penelope, tell me you know that, and tell me what the hell that was."

"Crap, I didn't mean to make him mad. I know you guys care, I think almost dying makes me a little temperamental. Come on Morgan, you all walk around like everything with everyone is so peachy and wonderful."

"Garcia, we won't profile each other. We made that deal to each other on this team. I try not to look too close when it comes to personal issues. We need to have somethings that are our own."

"I get that Morgan, really I do. Just tell me how the best profilers in the world do not see what is right in front of them?"

"Maybe you see things we don't because we don't try to hide things as much around you. You are sunshine wrapped in a pretty face, sweetness. It is easy to let our guard down around you. I will tell you what though, Genius will never do it again with you. How long have you been doing this, going after him about whatever it is?"

"At least 6 months, but I have seen what is up with him for years. I guess I just need to butt in and fix it. It is me, it is how I can make it day to day with all the violence and death we see. I need to see happiness and love and I need you guys to have all of it. I almost died, I could have been gone and there is too much left to do Morgan, too much. I am scared something will happen and all that will remain is regret of what could have been, what maybe could have happened. Life is short."

Morgan knows what she is saying. He himself has stuff he keeps hidden, things that could change too much in his life. He has no desire to screw up his or anyones life.

"I know your stuff too My love, Oh I see it. There are times even you can't hide it. Two peas in a pod I swear." She shakes her head. "Go find him, I will answer any questions you have and we will catch this guy. I won't say a word about anything else for now. Just do me a favor." "Anything."

"Take a good look, you can't miss it if you look Morgan, it is right there in those bambi eyes of his."

Morgan snorts a bit and turns to go find his Doc. When did he become his Doc? Oh man, he is going to chill and relax and there is no way he is looking into those melted caramel eyes and looking for anything. He would be afraid of what Reid might see in his own eyes.

Morgan finds Reid sitting outside in the shade. Instead of walking over right away, he watches his friend. Reid has his eyes closed and his mouth is moving. No one is around so Morgan knows he is talking to himself, most likely he is reciting some article or some strange fact he has in that marvelous mind of his, never forgets a thing, never. Reid can tell you what he ate for dinner 10 years ago.

The genius has a tendency to recite scientific things when stressed. Morgan worries about what could possibly be floating in that head that Garcia thinks is so important. For years she has seen something, and the fact that she had seen it and he didn't drives him crazy. He knows Reid better than anyone. Shit, he practically has made a second career out of it. He knows when Reid is tired, when he is hungry and even when he is in need of a cup of coffee. He can read his friend from across a crowded police station as well as the bullpen. Yet something was going on and Reid was able to hide it. Morgan was slipping at his job.

Reid sits, he really isn't doing a very good job of keeping it together and being there for Garcia. She really just needs to relax and get better and not try to save the world. She needs saving today, she needs to let her team, her family, do that. In Reid's opinion, she needs to mind her own business. He isn't sure why he is reciting The Origin of the Species, it seems to calm him. He knows he has to get up and go back in there. He has to face Garcia. He has to face Morgan knowing Morgan is going to look at him and wonder why he is a weirdo. It seems to be what Reid proves time and time again. He is weird, quirky, skinny, and he rambles about things no one cares about. Wow, he was a catch. He is doing a good job making sure to keep feelings in check. He is careful all the time. He isn't sure what Garcia is seing, but she knows. Oh she knows and Reid is afraid that everything is going to change.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you ready to go ask Garcia these questions? I think she is gonna lay off for a while." Morgan speaks as he walks over to Reid. Reid looks up, his eyes catch the light coming from behind Morgan. Morgan locks his eyes to Reid's. Suddenly Morgan sees something in those honey colored eyes that he never paid attention to before. He saw it, and Reid knew he did.


	3. Chapter 3

It is gone almost as soon as Morgan sees it, but he sees the secret. Reid dips his head and clears his throat. He just stands there, looking at Reid.

Morgan is having a battle inside. Does he ask questions or act like he didn't see it? He doesn't have long to think about it.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there." Reid quietly tells Morgan. Reid never looks up, he just stays where he is.

"Ok Spencer." Morgan turns and leaves. He knows that alone is enough to start the genius' mind spinning. As he walks back to the hospital he feels a bit lighter. He just has to figure out what the next move will be. Right now though, he was going to go get the asshole who screwed with his Baby Girl.

Reid turns and watches Morgan walk away. Spencer, he called him Spencer. Morgan never ever has used his first name. Reid knows Morgan saw everything in that few seconds he looked up at him. Reid has been slipping. There is a reason he hasn't been hanging out after cases or going to lunch with everyone.

He was in love with Morgan. He was head over heels, which is still a stupid way to describe feelings in Reid's book, no matter where it comes from. For what seems like forever he has watched and tried to bury the feelings. He had done well for a while, but recently it has become a little more difficult. Morgan is the best friend he ever had. It isn't appropriate to want to shove your best friend against the wall and shove your tongue in his mouth.

That wasn't even Reid. He has never really had this happen. He is unsure of himself now, always staying two steps behind, making sure no one notices. As a profiler, he knew how to hide things, though not from Garcia. Unfortunately, he didn't fix his thoughts or his feeling before he turned to look at Morgan. It had been written in bright bold print for him to see. Now what?

Morgan had called him Spencer. That made Reid's mind spin. It has to mean something, just what he isn't sure. He rises and heads into the hospital. It is time to catch the shooter, and time to maybe make some other changes.

"Did you find Doctor Genius?" Garcia asks as Morgan enters her room.

"Yeah, he is coming" Morgan answers, he sits down and looks right at her.

"Oh my, you looked. Oh my fangirl heart is gonna go crazy. Tell me, tell me. What did you say? Did you tell him you want him too?"

"Whoa, chill sweets. No I didn't tell him anything. Please babygirl, leave it. Let it stew for a bit. If I need your wonderful knowledge, I promise to ask. Plus, you are so going to tell me how you know about this, I need to know what you saw. "

"Oh No. No no no. I will never tell the secret to reading you all. A girl needs ammo." She smirks, "Please do not let this stew. Come on, I need this. I have been planning this for six months. I was shot, let me have this."

"Are you making me feel guilty? You are seriously going to use getting shot as leverage to help with my sex life?"

Garcia squeals, "You said sex life. Wonder boy and my Chocolate God are gonna make super genius cocoa babies."

"Baby girl, Do you want him running from me? This is Spencer, let me handle this."

"You called him Spencer. Oh you are so going to go after that." Garcia can hardly stay still. "Please let me help. Just tell me what to..."

"Hi guys, did you start the questions yet?" Reid interrupts. He just stands in the doorway, fixing his watch over his sleeve. Reid can see he interrupted whatever they were talking about, most likely him.

"We were waiting on you. Pull up a seat."

It takes them a while to get the information from Garcia. Hotch has come in a throws a wrench in everything telling them Garcia is suspended and the FBI is investigating her computer for encrypted files. Morgan is going to take her home and stay with her, Reid is going to meet them later, earlier conversations forgotten for the time being.

"Garcia, sit and relax. I'm not going anywhere. You need to relax. I'll keep watch. It's going to be ok." Morgan reassures her. "They are gonna see you just encrypted our files and did nothing wrong. We are going to fix that and catch this guy and it will be all good."

"I know, but you know what would help me forget all about this?" She bats her eye lashes at Morgan.

"Do you ever stop Baby girl? Really?"

"He is going to be here soon, what's the plan?"

"Plan, I don't have a plan. You can tell me about how you knew though." Morgan smiles.

"Didn't you wonder why he stopped hanging out after work, even the few times he has come lately, we drag him. He always stays a bit behind the group. He watches you when no one is looking. He is very careful, a glance here and there, but the longing in those eyes is like a beacon. Plus one day he asked me about a girl you left the club with. He had a drink, which we know he never does. He looked like a kicked puppy. He didn't do a very good job of hiding anything that night. Maybe he relaxed because it was just me, but it was clear as hell he wanted to go home with you."

Morgan look dumbfounded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I tell you? Junior G-man didn't want anyone to know. I wasn't going to tell you, but I sure the hell pushed him to talk to me, or to even talk to you. He runs if I even begin to bring it up. It wasn't until I saw you look at him a little longer than necessary that it dawned on me that you had something for him too."

"Spencer is amazing. Most people can't get passed the big brain and his need to run off at the mouth about everything he knows. He is the person I am closest to besides you. He is also completely inexperienced and lets face it, he is naive to most things relationship wise. He could tell you statistically about love, romance and sex, but he has a thimble full of actual personal knowledge. Baby Girl, I am scared to screw him up."

"Oh Bullshit, that is a cop out. You aren't going to screw him up. You may just let him have a real relationship and maybe you'll be the first person he can love and you won't leave him. Morgan, we know Reid is not going to do anything to progress this. He will never say a word. There are only a handful of people he cares about and he won't ever even step one foot out of the comfort zone. He still hasn't recovered from Gideon leaving. He won't chance you not wanting him the same way. He can't lose you, and in his eyes, if he tells you how he feels, you could beat feet. He wouldn't be able to cope with that."

"I am not going anywhere."

"I know that Morgan, he doesn't. Maybe you need to show him that. We need a plan." Garcia rubbed her hands together.

The next two hours, Garcia and Morgan make a plan to help Morgan show Reid how he feels without freaking Reid out.

By the time Reid shows up, the Unsub has already come back and made an attempt at getting to Garcia. It takes Rossi getting pissed off and yelling at Garcia to figure out what's going on. Reid believes the unsub is using causing harm so he can rescue people. There were a few times he couldn't save the victims he hurt, so he made them look like murders. Garcia flagged the cases for her support group families so police would keep looking into them. The shooter thought Garcia knew he was killing the victims. He was going to kill her before she informed anyone.

The team splits up and J.J., Rossi, and Hotch head back to the office and Garcia, Morgan, Emily, and Reid stay at Garcia's apartment. Garcia is going to try to get into her computer from home to get info on the Unsub.

Morgan decides he is going to shelf his plans for slowly letting Reid know how he feels, there is too much going on right now. He isn't going to rush into anything. Plus Emily is there and he wasn't going to make anyone uncomfortable. Garcia may know, but he wasn't announcing it to the team, that was sure to scare Reid off.

Reid watches Morgan from across the room. Garcia has locked herself up and is hacking into the F.B.I. database and into her computer. Morgan and Prentiss are leaning against the wall talking.

He has been thinking about Morgan and the fact that he really doesn't need to hide his feelings anymore, not that he was planning to start telling everyone. Morgan hadn't flipped out or anything. If anything, calling him Spencer made Reid a bit excited. He has been thinking that maybe he needs to grab what he wants by the balls. Not exactly by the balls as Garcia wants, but maybe he needs to throw caution to the wind and just see what happens. Maybe it was time to make a few changes to his life.

"Um.. I was thinking I would make coffee, does that sound good?" Reid looks over to at both of them.

"That sounds good." Prentiss answers.

Reid just looks at Morgan, Morgan looking back at him. "Derek?"

Morgan looks into Reid's eyes, "Coffee is a good idea, very good idea. Thanks Spencer."

Reid puts his hands in his pockets and smiles at Morgan. He turns and heads to the kitchen area.

"What the hell was that Morgan?" Prentiss looks confused.

Morgan just looks over at her, "I thought coffee was a good idea. Didn't you want some?"

He ignores the questioning look she is giving him. He is actually pretty shocked. Reid seemed to actually call Morgan out for using his first name. It may not look like that to someone else, but for Reid to use Morgan's first name, and in front of Prentiss, it was a huge thing for Reid to do. Then to just smile like that before he turned, Morgan wonders what is going on in his Genius' head.

Garcia notices there is a slight change in the way Morgan and Reid are moving around each other. In some ways they have switch personalities with each other. Morgan Is acting a bit shy toward Reid, not quite meeting his eyes as they discuss plans and actions they need to use to get bad guy. Reid is looking Morgan dead in his eyes, never wavering. Holy shit, her Boy Wonder is going to grab what he wants by the balls. He will do it his way but he is going to do it. It also looks like Morgan doesn't know what the hell is going on.

So much for Morgan's plans to go at a snails pace. Garcia is pretty sure that her chocolate God is confused as hell. Morgan has a whole plan to slowly, over a good amount of time, to let Reid know he feels the same way. Reid is not following the plan at all. He has made Morgan's plan obsolete. Garcia is so proud of Reid, though she knows Prentiss is wondering what the hell is going on.

"Morgan I need my bag from my car. Could you go down and get it?" Garcia asks. There is no way she isn't going to help this along. Time for a little push.

"Sure, I'll go grab it." Morgan jumps up and grabs the keys. He is out the door in seconds.

After about thirty seconds she looks at Reid. He is sitting in his chair, rocking it back and forth on the back legs. Time for the other one.

"Oh crap, I need the files in the car too. Reid go get them before Morgan locks it up."

Reid drops the chair back down on the ground with a bang. He knows exactly what Garcia is doing.

"Stop thinking. Just go Baby Genius, go get it." she smirks at him.

Reid stands and smiles at her. "I think I will. Be right back."

"Take your time."

Reid walks out of the apartment.

Prentiss turns to Garcia, "What the hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Reid starts heading down the stairs. His head playing out what he should do and what could happen. Every possible scenario is flying full speed as he climbs down the stairs to find Garcia's car and Morgan.

Morgan heads back up the stairs, he is shaking his head when he crashes into someone.

"Oh shit." Morgan reaches out to steady himself and the person he has collided with, but it's too late, both go crashing into the floor.

"That sucked" Morgan hears from the tangle of arms and legs. He hoists himself up on his arms and brings his face inches from Reid's. Morgan swears he is going to give Garcia a piece of his mind. This plan shit is not working out the way it is supposed to. All he can see is honey colored eyes wide open and he drops and looks at Reid's lips.

Reid's bravery has completely left him as he falls to the floor. Looking up into Morgan's face, his cocky go get him attitude has flown the coop. He bites his bottom lip, a terrible nervous habit he can't help. He squeaks out "I am sorry. I was headed to the car too. She needs the files in the back."

Morgan is still looking at Reid's mouth. He knows all hell is going to break loose if Reid bites his lip again, then he registers that Reid is talking. He pulls himself off of Reid and helps the other agent to his feet.

Now that there is some distance between them Morgan can think a bit better. "There is nothing in her car Reid. Nothing. She just sent us out here."

"Oh. Ok then." Reid goes to turn back toward the apartment, but Morgan grabs his hand as he turns.

"Reid?" Morgan pulls him closer. Reid spins a bit and meets Morgan's stare. They just stand there, hand in hand, looking at each other. Neither one saying a word. Morgan sees fear in Reid's eyes. He pushes Reid until his back is against the wall of the stair case.

Reid swallows and goes to talk, "Morg.." His words are cut off by a pair of lips covering his. It takes Reid a second to realize that Morgan is kissing him. Morgan goes to pull back, afraid he has stepped over the line, Reid grabs Morgan's shirt and pulls him back into him and deepens the kiss. Morgan's hands find Reid's hair.

Reid can't believe that he is actually kissing Morgan. His head is swimming and he swears he can hear bells. His hands snake around Morgan's waist and push their way under Morgan's shirt. His hands stretch over the skin on Morgan's back. His hands feel hot and he needs to keep touching.

Morgan feels Reid's hands find the flesh on his back. He pushes even harder into Reid. The wall bracing them up. He moves a hand from Reid's hair to his waist. Morgan feels like he can't get close enough to Reid. His thumb traces a path on the flesh at Reid's hip. He pulls and completely un-tucks Reid's shirt. Their lips and tongues waging war on each other. They can't stop tasting and testing.

Hands explore bare skin under their shirts. Reid runs his hands over the muscles of Morgan's chest. He hears him moan against his lips. Morgan traces the skin along the sides of Reid's chest. Reid can't help the sounds he is making in the back of his throat.

Finally Morgan pulls himself from Reid. As he looks at him, he sees a totally disheveled genius. Reid's lips are red and swollen, his hair is a mess from Morgan's hands. The neat and tidy Doctor's shirt is un-tucked and hanging. His eyes filled with wonder and lust. Morgan leans his forehead to Reid's and grabs his hands.

"Wow." Morgan breathes out.

"Wow." Reid agrees.

"Hey guys, she got in." Prentiss yells down the stairs.

The two agents jump apart like lightning struck.

She looks at the two agents. "What the hell happened?"

"We fell down the stairs." Reid says and turns to run up the stairs.

"Morgan?" She looks to the older agent for a better answer.

"Collided and fell. Quite funny when we finally got untangled."

"Yeah, that's exactly what it looked like."

"Good" With that, Morgan turns and heads for the apartment to see where Reid ran off to and to see what Garcia has gotten done.

Reid walks right by Garcia when he enters the apartment. He goes straight to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and starts laughing. He can't believe he said they fell down the stairs. He feels better than he has in months. Now he has to make himself look presentable.

Garcia caught a glimpse of Reid as he ran by, he looked a bit rumpled. She smiles as Morgan comes through the door. He looks a little more put together. His shirt is un-tucked and pushed up in the back. Prentiss is right on his heels.

Morgan raises his eye brow at Garcia in a wordless question.

"Bathroom." She answers pointing towards the back of her apartment.

"Morgan, where are you going? " Prentiss asks as he makes his way to the bathroom.

"Just going to make sure Spencer didn't hurt himself when we fell. Be right back"

"Garcia, I think somethings up with those two. They just told me they fell down your stairs."

"Gosh, I hope they are ok." Garcia turns and looks back at her Tv screen.

Reid is tucking in his shirt as the bathroom door opens. He sees Morgan coming in. Morgan shuts the door behind him and leans against it.

"You ok kid?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, I am good. Umm. I am very good. Is that ok?" Reid looks at Morgan like he is waiting for bad news.

"I want you to be good. Great would be better."

"Are you flirting with me in Garcia's bathroom?" Reid takes a step closer to Morgan.

Morgan steps forward, "Your hair is a mess." He reaches out and tucks a piece, just ike Reid always does.

"Prentiss is out there Morgan. This isn't exactly something we usually do. I usually am alone in the bathroom. Aren't you worried about what she is going to think?"

"Let her think, we'll figure it out." Morgan steps even closer, his breath warm across Reids face. "You are absolutely beautiful. I hope you know that." His fingers trace along Reid's jaw.

Reid's breath catches. He closes his eyes and breathes Morgan's scent in. "Morgan?"

"Can I kiss you again Spencer? Can I taste you?"

"God yes. Please!"

This kiss starts much more gentle. There is more control behind it. The door is closed and there isn't a need to rush. Minutes pass as they learn the shape and texture of each others mouths. Morgan 's hands grab Reids hips. Reid purrs back at him.

"Spencer. You taste like magic." Morgan whispers as he explores Reid's neck.

"Derek, they know we are in here. They're going to know what we are doing."

"Do you want me to stop Spencer?"

"I think that's a trick question. Want you to? No. Do you need to, yes."

Morgan pulls back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Reid looks up at him, his eyes confused. "You mistake my meaning. Logically speaking we need to stop. We are in Garcia's small bathroom with team members out side this door. That is why we have to stop. If I went with emotional thought I wouldn't care."

"Can you not care for one more minute Spencer."

Reid answers by pushing Morgan into the door with a loud bang as his mouth sears against Morgan's. His hands grab Morgan's waist and pull him into his own body. He can feel every inch of him against his body. Morgan un-tucks his shirts again and runs his hands across Reid's back. Logical thought takes a back seat to how this feels.

"Ok, I agree. Time to stop or I will not be able to stop. As it is I need to relax before we leave this room or it will be very apparent as to what we were doing.

"Derek, we have been in here for 18 minutes. I am pretty sure Prentiss knows what we are doing. Garcia probably has balloons and streamers waiting."

Morgan laughs against Reid's chest. He looks up at Reid, " I didn't tell you before, my mouth was busy at the time, but I want you to know that this isn't a new feeling Spencer. This is a long time coming. I didn't realize you would return this. I absolutely am in love with you."

The smile Reid gives Morgan is the best thing he has ever seen. "Thank you. I love everything about you Derek."

"We will figure it out ok? It is too important to not figure out. Let's go see what Garcia has found out. We can finish this later on." He places a small kiss on Reid's nose. "You ready for 20 questions?"

"I guess."

Morgan opens the door and they both step out.


	5. Chapter 5

Garcia is beaming when Morgan and Reid head toward the living room. Reid's clothes are still a bit in disorder and his lips are slightly swollen. It's his eyes though that Garcia notices. They always seem a bit closed off when he thinks people are watching, but right now, they are filled with joy, relief, and a little bit of lust.

Garcia notices Prentiss watching the two agents closely. Prentiss at this point knows most of what probably went on in that bathroom. Garcia will be damned if she will let Prentiss take that moment away from them though. Distraction is her gift.

"What the hell is..." Prentiss starts.

"The analyst that has been on my system is trying to get in touch with me Morgan. What should I do?" Garcia interrupt.

"Do you trust it?"

"Yeah."

"Then contact him."

Reid is happy that he doesn't have to deal with Prentiss and the 20 questions at the moment.

With a few minutes the group realizes that the Unsub is at the BAU bullpen. Luckily they get a hold of Hotch, Rossi, and J.J. before running out the door to head the office.

By the time they arrive at the office, J.J. has shot and killed the Unsub. The office is a bee hive of activity. Questions are being asked and information is being gathered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Morgan watches out his office window as Garcia meets the analyst that helped her. Garcia looks at the guy like he is what she has been waiting for her entire life. After everything she has been through, she deserves to be happy. He smiles. It seems like a few good things came from all this crap.

Reid is sitting with J.J., talking to her about who knows what. He is animated and excited, and Morgan thinks he really is beautiful. He still can't believe that they have moved from best friends to something more. He isn't sure what to name it, he isn't going to rush it, but they will figure it out. He turns back to his desk, he knows he has to finish his paper work before he can do anything else today.

He hears the door shut and looks up to find Prentiss closing it and stalking to his desk. He knew he was going to have to face her sooner or later, but later would have been preferable.

"You are going to talk to me and not run off this time. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She leans right down, inches from his face.

"Whoa, back up." He clips out.

"He is not a toy Morgan. He isn't one of your little play things you can use and then toss aside."

Morgan feels the anger building up inside him. Having Prentiss in his face isn't helping.

"I know he isn't a fucking toy Emily."

"Then what are you doing Morgan?"

"My personal life isn't your business. He isn't a child, he can decide what he wants without your consent."

"He deserves.."

"I fucking know what he deserves. You need to step back." Morgan snaps, "Did you ever think that it's more than that? When have you ever known me to harm one hair on his head?"

Prentiss pulls back. "Never. You have never done anything to hurt him. Morgan, you're his best friend. He can't lose that."

"I am not planning on making him lose anything. I love him Emily." Morgan states as he looks at her.

"Morgan I am not doubting that you love him. You guys have been best friends for years, but that is not what I'm talking about."

"Let me explain something to you Emily. You see him, sitting there laughing with J.J.? All I can think is that he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He is the most amazing person I have ever met.", Morgan smiles a bit, "Even his quirks are wonderful. I love him Emily."

"He is so innocent. With our job it is amazing that he still has that. You are like sex on wheels Morgan."

"Sex on wheels?"

"You never date the same woman more than a couple of times. You always moving to the next one. Women Morgan, when have you ever been interested in a guy? Let alone one that is like Reid."

Morgan sighs. " I really could care less if he has tits or not." Morgan rubs his hands over his face, locking them behind his head. "Let it be, please. Reid and I will figure it out. I am not here to push him or rush him into anything. I want him, and not to use and toss. I want the whole deal, the nervous chatter, the facts that spew from him at the strangest times. I want the sugar flavored coffee and the sweater vests. I want him. Please don't scare him away from me. He always seeks the teams approval and you are going to make him back away from me. He wants this, it isn't me pushing."

"Morgan, you know I love you right? I am sorry for snapping. Reid is just,well, Reid. I can't help it. He isn't like anyone else."

"No he isn't. Thank God. I have loved that kid from a distance for long enough. Garcia had a point when she told me that life is short. I am not staying away from him. He feels the same way and I am going to try to make this work. He deserves someone to love him unconditionally and someone who won't leave him. I have helped him through so much and I know him better than anyone ever could. I would love him for who he is and never make him change to fit into some mold."

"Does J.J. know?"

Morgan looks back out of the office window. Reid is still with J.J. and Garcia and Hotch are listening also. All of them are smiling at whatever story or fact he is telling them.

"Not unless he said something."

"Reid is like her baby brother Morgan. It is not just me that is going to be concerned about this."

It seems funny to Morgan that he is considered the big bad wolf in this situation. That is not what he wants.

"I am not a bad guy."

"Christ, I know that. We all know that. Just be prepared for it." Prentiss turns and walks to the door. Before she opens it she looks back at Morgan, "If you break his heart, I'll shoot you."

"What if he breaks mine?" Morgan says.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Reid had seen Prentiss approach Morgan's office like a Mama lion on a mission. He was hoping that she would stay out of the situation. He now knows that was too much to wish for.

As he looks up to the office he sees Prentiss right in Morgan's face and Morgan looks pissed. Reid's stomach starts to ache. He doesn't want Morgan to change his mind. Prentiss is obviously not happy about what went on at Garcia's. It angers Reid. It isn't any ones business. There is nothing he can do at the moment so he turns back to J.J.. He wants to make sure J.J. is ok after having to shoot today. Right now, that is his main concern.

After a few minutes he hears Morgan's door open and sees Prentiss step out, she heads to the coffee pot. He finishes his story and excuses himself.

"I'm not a kid you know."

Prentiss hears Reid quietly behind her. She turns to look at him.

"I know you are not a child Reid."

"Yelling at him about me isn't going to help anything." Reid tucks his hair behind his ear."He is not going to want to be with me if you are going to be pissed about it. Not to mention it really isn't your business."

"I'm watching out for you Reid. You need someone to.."

"What gives you that right? Am I so unable to make decisions and look after myself that you need to make those choices for me?"

"Reid I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to Prentiss. You went right ahead and decided I needed you to butt in. Did you ever think that this is what I have wanted? Did you ever think to ask me if I was ok?"

"You are not experienced. You don't understand.."

"I find it funny that you trust me in my job, trust me to back you up, to be there, yet you don't trust me in my personal life. You don't agree so you will try to change a choice I made."

"I was making sure that the intentions.."

Reid cuts Prentiss off. "Intentions? Are you kidding me? What am I, some teenage girl?" Reid can feel his blood rushing and he knows his exterior is showing every bit of it.

"Reid, Calm down. I was just worried."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'm not sure why I thought you would be happy for me. "

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you mad. I know it isn't like ..." Prentiss reaches out to take Reid's arm.

Reid snatches his arm away, "Don't touch me." He turns to head back to his desk.

"Reid?" J.J. is looking at him. She is standing right behind him. "What is going on?" J.J. knows it isn't like Reid to be angry at any of them. She knows something must have happened for him to be this angry. It is written all over him, it doesn't take a profiler to see it.

"Ask Prentiss, I am sure she will share. I am done my paper work, as well as hers. I am leaving. I'll see you on Monday, unless there is a case." He turns, grabs his bag from his desk and walks out, the whole while he can feel J.J. and Prentiss watching him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Garcia shuts the lights off in her office. It has been a long day and she can't wait to have it be over with. She needs to find someone to drive her home. She wants to find Morgan to do it so she can ask him for some details about earlier. She is so happy that the two of them have moved to something more. They both need each other.

She sees Prentiss and J.J. standing near the break area. Prentiss looks like she is on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter?" Garcia looks at both women.

"Get Morgan." J.J. asks.

"Where is Reid, Prentiss?" Garcia looks right at her.

"Garcia, just get Morgan, I'm only telling the story once please. He is going to be pissed at me." Prentiss sags into a chair. "I am so screwed." Garcia turns and rushes into Morgan's office.

"Hey Baby Girl. Ready to go?" Morgan asks.

"Morgan, Prentiss and J.J. need you. Reid just took off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Prentiss, I asked you to leave it alone. What the hell did you say to him?" Morgan barks as he approaches the women.

"He saw me in your office. He saw me get up in your face. When I left your office he cornered me here. He was pissed Morgan. I tried to say the right thing but I just screwed it up worse. I actually used the word intentions."

"Christ Emily, He isn't a teenage girl!" Morgan yelled at her.

"That's exactly what he said. I didn't mean for this to happen Morgan."

"I am a little lost here. Whose intentions?" J.J. looks at them, seeking an answer.

"Fuck. My intentions J.J., mine. I'm going to go find him. Do me a favor, stay out of it. It doesn't have anything to do with you. It's mine and it's his. Leave it." Morgan turns to go get his stuff from his office and head out to find Reid. He just prays that Reid won't let this change his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX _

"Prentiss? What did you say to Morgan?" Garcia looks stricken.

"I confronted him about this afternoon. I was afraid he was playing around."

Garcia is so mad she wants to scream. "Oh because Morgan always treats Reid with total disrespect. Always walks all over him. My God, think about that?"

"It was knee jerk. I wanted to protect Reid. He is naive."

"Wait, Morgan and Reid? Together?" J.J. smiles.

"Wait, this doesn't bother you J.J.? Reid is like your brother." Prentiss looks shocked.

"He is, but what could be better? He has loved Morgan for years. Morgan thinks the sun shines out of Reid's ass. Why would them being together bother me?"

"I don't know, maybe his history?"

"Prentiss? Oh my lord, pot calling the kettle. You are just as bad as he is." Garcia says.

"I'm not trying to bang Reid!" Prentiss yells back.

"Prentiss! Did you ever think maybe Morgan cares?"

"Well at first I was just shocked and a little mad. He told me he loves him. I believe him. Reid didn't let me tell him that. He was already mad, I just made it worse. I did tell Morgan I would shoot him if he hurt Reid though."

Garcia sends up a prayer to who ever is listening to please let Morgan find Reid quickly and to let them be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan jumps in his truck. He wonders why people just don't mind there own business? Prentiss should never have confronted Morgan at work. He could have handled her better out of the office.

He understands wanting to protect Reid. Really he did. He never made a move because he was worried about Reid. It just could have been handled better. Now he just has to worry about everyone else and how they would react. J.J. was going to kill him.

He heads to Reid's apartment. He may beat him there if Reid took the train. He is just prays Reid decided to head home and not anywhere else.

XXXXXXXX

Reid settles into his seat. He wasn't going to head home quite yet. He needs to calm down and he knows this is the only place he can do that. He always feels at home, there in this little room. He takes his Philosophy books out of his bag and begins to do his work on his new degree. He knows he should be contacting people to let them know where he is, but he needs to have a few hours to himself. He needs to just lose himself in his books, then he would hunt Morgan down and make sure nothing has changed since that afternoon.

XXXXXXXX

After waiting more than an hour Morgan knew Reid wasn't headed home. He really isn't surprised. When Reid gets stressed, sometimes he needs to hide away for a little while. Morgan is glad Reid has a little while to cool down. Both of them are going to have to deal with questions about their relationship. It is bound to come up.

His phone rings.

"Morgan", he answers.

"Hey Morgan, it's J.J.. Have you found Reid?"

"No J.J., he didn't come home. I am sitting outside his apartment but he hasn't come back yet. Did Prentiss talk to you?"

J.J. sighed and Morgan heard her. "J.J., it isn't what you think."

"Morgan, listen to me. There is no other person I would rather love him. You are so good for him and he adores you."

Morgan smiles to himself, "That was not the reaction I expected after the way Prentiss went after me."

"No one in the world means more to him than you do, not even me Morgan. I have seen him watch you, wanting more for years. Every time you left the clubs with a girl he would shrink back a bit. If you had a date, he made excuses not to be around if your date was meeting us. He loves you."

"I really wish someone had shared this before."

"No you don't. You are exactly where you need to be right now. You both are ready to deal with it now. He is at the Marine Corps University Library, third floor, little room. He is probably got his books all over. It isn't that he is avoiding you..."

"I know J.J., he needed to clear his head."

"Oh yes, you are so good for him. Go get him Morgan."

XXXXXXXX

Forty-five minutes later Morgan climbs the stairs of the Library. He has a bag around his shoulder and laughs a bit to himself that he hasn't been in a library, out of work, in about 15 years. He heads to the little room at the end of the hall. He glimpses through the window and sees the top of Reid's head leaning over a small table full of books. He looks right at home and perfect. Quietly he opens the door.

Reid's head shoots up at the noise of the door. No one usually comes up here. He sees Morgan coming through the door.

"Hey Kid. I come bearing gifts." Morgan takes his bag and places it on the table and takes out a giant thermos. "Sugar flavored coffee. For studying."

Reid looks up at Morgan and smiles. "You found me?"

"J.J. may have helped a bit." Morgan sits down and takes the mug out of his bag and pours Reid a cup.

"You doing ok? Prentiss really pissed you off, didn't she."

Reid sighs and takes the cup, he wraps his hands around it and feels the warmth. He sips and tastes that Morgan made it just the way he likes it. "She hit a nerve. I should never have cornered her at work. It just justifies her talking to you like that at work. Not the place at all. I know we are going to have to deal with questions, and most likely whispers. I'll get better at it."

"You didn't let her tell you that she knows I am not a dog and she knows how I feel. She wasn't as mad when she found out that I would do anything for you. Though she did threaten to shoot me if I hurt you." Morgan smiles.

Reid laughs a bit. "I guess it is a surprise. Who would have thought that we would end up here?"

"Apparently, J.J. has thought it. She is totally on board. I thought she would be the one that would try to castrate me for even looking at you wrong."

"No she would save that for when you broke my heart." Reid jokes.

"Shot and castrated, sounds great."

"I'll make sure they keep that order for you."

"Yeah, I would like that, thanks."

"Are we ok Morgan?"

"We are fine, Pretty Boy. I think we will have some people that will wonder what we are doing, but who really cares? After this many years of friendship, we can deal with that. Isn't it said that being friends before lovers is important?

"Actually that is true, studies have shown that...sorry. I am rambling."

Morgan smiles at Reid. "How much longer do you need? It's Friday. Want to order take out and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good. I'm done here. Let me pack up. What movie do you want to watch?"

"I'll let you pick. I'll go down and order and we can pick it up on the way home. Chinese, pizza, or something else?" Morgan grabs his bag and moves to the door.

"Let's do Pizza tonight. I'll meet you down stairs in front in a couple minutes."

Morgan climbs down the stairs practically skipping. He is happy that he and Reid feel comfortable and normal. They seem to be just sliding into something that was happening anyway. No great changes, just normal. Well except now he could kiss Reid when he wanted.

He orders the food and then drops a quick text to J.J..

_I've got him. Pizza and movie night. Thank you for your help and blessing_.

He also sends one to Garcia. He knows she is probably in contact with J.J., but she needs her own message. After all, she helped them get to this point.

_I have Reid. He is fine. Headed home for food and movies. Love you._

Garcia texts back within a minute.

_Have fun. Use protection. Want details. :)_

Morgan laughs. He can't help it. Garcia always seems to just let things be light. She will probably do anything at this point to make sure both he and Reid are ok.

Reid walks out the door, settling his bag on his shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"I text Garcia, letting her know that we were together and headed home. This is what she text back." He holds his phone out to Reid.

"Wow. No details, ever."

"You got it." Morgan wraps his arm around Reid and heads to the truck.

XXXXXXXX

"You told me I could pick the movie. This is what I pick. Stop whining!"

Morgan rolls his eyes, he should have known. "Spencer, Star Wars? Really? It's like older than you are. How about something more this decade."

"Nope, not happening. You need to embrace this. I promise to not point out every detail that is wrong with the science, but you have to watch it."

"Fine but I pick the next movie, and if it's Die Hard you're gonna shut it and watch."

"Deal." Reid leans over and kisses Morgan quickly, turning back to the Tv.

Morgan watches Reid as the movie plays. The comfort of all of this comes back into his mind. Tonight is almost like every other time they have ever had movie night, other than the fact that Reid had leaned over and kissed him quick. There was no awkwardness, no uncomfortable silence.

Morgan takes his hand and brings it into Reid's hair. He wraps a piece around his finger. Reid doesn't even take notice. He is spellbound by a movie he has seen a hundred times, not to mention he knows it by heart. Morgan watches Reid's lips move as the actors speak. He decides to sit back and watch the movie. Morgan tugs the piece of hair, but he keeps his eyes on the screen.

Reid turns slightly looking at Morgan. He feels Morgan tugging his hair. He isn't sure Morgan even realizes he is doing it. With just a simple twist of his fingers, Morgan is driving Reid crazy. Blame it on years of unrequited sexual tension on his part, but just knowing that Morgan is this close, knowing Morgan wants him, it's making him think all sorts of things.

There have been no nervous feeling since the stair well that morning. Everything has fallen into place just like it always did with them. For Reid, this is confirmation that they belonged together. The connection has always been there, now they were just going to deepen it.

Of course for him this is when the nerves come back into it. Reid knows he has no experience with the sexual side of a relationship. He knows Morgan has more than is really needed. Talk about opposite sides of the scale.

"Spencer?"

Reid looks at Morgan.

"Where did you go? What has the big brain confused.?" Morgan drops Reid's hair and reaches for his hands. He pulls Reid closer.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I got that."

Reid figures he mine as well just say it. "You do know I have no idea how to do this. I have the basic knowledge about everything but I am pretty much like a teenage boy when it comes to experience. Well actually, most teenager get laid, so scratch that. I have never really bothered to care. Now I care, and I am lacking in practical experience."

Morgan smiles. "Spencer." He pulls Reid over to him and places him on his lap, turning him so Reid is straddling him. "You can stop worrying. Please. I am not going to push you or rush you into anything Spencer. We will get there when we get there."

Reid chuckles. "I am not worried about being rushed Derek." Reid looks down into his lap, trying to figure out what to say without spewing off at the mouth. "I won't know what to do."

"You'll know what to do. Do what you want, what feels good. Don't do anything that you have to think twice about. If you have to wonder if you want something, than you don't. We wait. Just let me know what you're thinking and what you want."

Reid gathers up his confidence and let's Morgan know exactly what he is thinking, exactly what he wants. "Earlier today, in Garcia's tiny bathroom, I wanted more than anything, for you to strip me down and touch every inch of me. I wanted your hands, mouth, skin against mine. I wanted you to make me yours in every possible way."

"Spencer..." Morgan breathes out.

Reid moves his face closer to Morgan, he is almost nose to nose. He softly pleads, "Touch me Derek. Please."


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost done.** **One more chapter after this.**

**This chapter is sexual.** **It is rated** M **for** **reason.** **It is** M/M. **If that bothers you** I **think you** would **have stopped reading already!**

**Once again, thanks for reading.** I **am already working on my next CM story.** I **have already finished one.**

XXXXXXX

Morgan hears Reid's words. His mouth crashes into Reid's, while his hands move into his hair. Morgan deepens the kiss. He feels Reid trembling in his lap. Morgan pulls back to make sure his doctor is ok. As he looks into Reid's eyes, he doesn't see fear, he sees need.

"You doing ok, Spencer?" He asks as his hands gently circle Reid's back.

Morgan gets his answer. Reid grabs the front of Morgan's shirt and pulls back into him. Reid's mouth finds his again.

Reid doesn't think he has ever felt this good in his entire life. His whole body is tingling and he feels like he is on fire. Reid wants to be closer to Morgan. He reaches down and pulls at Morgan"s shirt. Morgan's back is against the couch and Reid can't seem to get it to move enough.

Reid pulls his mouth from Morgan's, "Please?"

Morgan grabs the back of his own shirt and pulls it over his head and tosses it to the floor. "Better?"

Reid nods his head. Reid takes his hands a lightly traces the lines of Morgan's chest. He traces his shoulders, neck. chest, and stomach. As Reid touches, Morgan reaches up to Reid's tie. Slowly Morgan loosens and unties it, pulling it off. Morgan reaches for the buttons on Reid's shirt. He undoes the top few then reaches for his wrists, undoing the buttons there.

"You are like a Christmas package, all wrapped up, just waiting to be opened." Morgan whispers to Reid.

"If I could think straight I would be able to tell you how bad that pick up line is." Reid shudders.

"It's having the desired effect."

He grabs the bottom of Reid's shirt and lifts it over his head, sliding it off his arms with ease. He tosses it on to his discarded shirt.

Morgan places his hand onto Reid's chest. The contrast of his coffee colored skin against Reid's pale skin is startling. Reid's skin is flushed and warm, but still covered in goose bumps.

"You are beautiful. Christ Spencer." He pulls Reid's mouth back to his. Morgan slides his hands to Reid's back and pulls him closer.

Morgan continues his assault on Reid's mouth. His tongue tasting the heat and warmth of Reid's mouth. Morgan's teeth nipping Reid's bottom lip, before sliding back in to taste more. He hears a moan come from deep in Reid's throat. Morgan uses his hand and pulls Reid's hair back exposing his neck.

Morgan runs his nose against Reid's jaw line, close to the doctor's ear, " I've wanted to taste your skin for months Spencer. I would lay in bed, running my hands over myself, thinking of what you would taste like, what you would feel like." Morgan drags his mouth and lips along Reid's jaw, making his way to the other ear. "You are sweet, like the coffee you drink. You're skin is soft and smooth. It makes me want to taste every inch of you." He takes Reid's mouth again with his own.

Reid rocks his hips into Morgan. Morgan pushes his hands under Reid's rear end and rocks him again. Reid whines against Morgan's mouth. Morgan can feel the younger man's pulse racing and his breath is quick and sharp.

"Derek, please...I can't..."

Morgan reaches for the button on Reid's pants. Within seconds he has the pants open. "May I touch you Spencer?"

"Please. God, Please," he prays.

Morgan reaches down and pushes Reid's boxers aside, wrapping his hand around the length of him. "Christ Spencer, You are gorgeous everywhere." Morgan purrs out as he slides his hand along Reid.

"Derek, " he moans out, grabbing Morgan's hand to stop him.

Morgan rocks into Reid, "Just let go Spencer, Let me see you lose it. It's ok. Please. Let me make you come."

Reid lets go of Morgan's hand and rocks into him again. Morgan slides his hand over Reid again and places his thumb on top, rubbing as he strokes his length. It takes no time for Reid to move on his own, rocking into Morgan faster.

"Derek, please..."

"I'm right here."

Reid throws his head back, "Fuck." as he spills into Morgan's hand, head dropping to his chest. "Holy shit."

"I'm going to take that as a good thing." Morgan laughs quietly, placing a kiss on to Reid's head as he leans into Morgan.

"I'm sorry that I lost it. I tried to calm down but I couldn't make myself. It isn't very fair to you."

Morgan pulls Reid up and looks at him. Reid is so flush, his skin is pink and glowing. His lips are swollen and his eyes and hair have the 'just had an orgasm' look. "Spencer, sex isn't a game and there really isn't a loser. Seeing you like that, making you feel like that is very powerful. I wanted you to come apart in my hands. I wasn't worried about anything else. Just you."

He reaches behind them and grabs the napkins and cleans both of them up, fixing Reid's pants. Leaving their shirts on the floor, they stretch out together on the couch and start watching the movie again.

The quiet is broken when Reid announces, "Just to let you know, I'm never going to be able to watch this movie again without getting hard."

XXXXXXXX

"Spencer, wake up. Come on, lets go climb in bed. I am not sleeping on this coach all night."

Morgan reaches down and drags Reid to his feet. Pushing him towards the bedroom.

"I need my bag from the car." Reid yawns as he walks into Morgan's room.

"No you don't, strip and climb in bed. I'll get your bag tomorrow."

Reid just stood in the room looking at Morgan. Morgan looks over at Reid as he unsnaps his pants.

"Spencer, I just had you half naked on the couch, not to mention I cleaned you off of my hands. I think you can strip to your boxers and climb in bed."

Morgan slides his pants down and pulls them off, throwing them over the chair near his bed. He pulls back the covers and climbs into bed, watching Reid.

Reid walks to the side of the bed and slides his pants off, folding them and placing them on the floor. He slides into the bed next to Morgan.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" Morgan chuckles, as he rolls on his side facing Reid.

"Not yet." Reid murmurs as he rolls and pulls Morgan against him and kisses him. He catches Morgan off guard, and that makes Reid proud of him self. He pushes until he rolls Morgan to his back and he is sitting over him, straddling him.

Reid leans down and whispers, his voice thick with need, "Do you want to know what I think about Derek, when I am laying in bed at night? Do you want to know what I imagine as I touch myself?" Reid can feel Morgan harden beneath him, "I think about touching you. I think about tasting every inch of you, running my tongue along the length of you. I think of what my name would sound like rolling off your tongue as you explode, and I think I am ready to find that out, Derek."

Reid doesn't wait for Morgan to say anything. He drops his mouth to Morgan's shoulder, "I have always wondered if you taste like chocolate, like Garcia likes to call you." He nips at Morgan as he keeps moving down his body. Reid shifts and pushes himself so he is laying between Morgan's legs, mouth on his chest. Reid slides his tongue across Morgan's nipple and hears the catch of breath from the man under him. "Will you melt like chocolate if I get you hot enough?"

"Fuck, Spencer. I think you may have a bit of a thing for talking dirty. Not that I am complaining."

Reid smiles against Morgan's belly, "Someone told me life was short and I needed to grab what I wanted by the balls. I decided to go a head and taste what I wanted instead." He slides his hands in Morgan's boxers and pulls them down, moving back up tracing his tongue along Morgan.

"Spencer." Morgan breathes out. Morgan is already at the end of his rope and isn't going to last much longer.

Morgan feels Reid's mouth close over him. The moan that comes out of him is loud and primal. He moves his hips, but stops himself. He doesn't want to freak Spencer out or end it too quick.

Reid moves and he can hear Morgan breathing loud. He pulls his mouth off and looks up at Morgan. Morgan is watching and looking Reid right in the eyes. "Say it, please." Reid takes Morgan into his mouth again and moves. He knows Morgan is close, he can feel the change in his body. He quickens his pace.

"Spencer, Oh my God. Spencer" Morgan cries out as he explodes. His whole body shakes.

Reid slides up Morgan's body. "It sounds better in real life than in my mind." Reid kisses Morgan and slides next to him.

Morgan grabs Reid pulls him close. Reid puts his head on Morgan's chest.

"I did ok?"

"What gave it away, me screaming your name? Where did you learn to talk like that." Morgan asks.

"Well in the living room, when you talked to me, it was like lightning through me. I figured you might like it too."

"Good guess. You are damn good at it."

Reid laughs. "I'm tired now."

"Go to sleep Spencer. I love you."

Reid looks up and kisses Morgan quick and moves back onto Morgan. "I love you too. Good night."

"Derek? I know I told you no details to Garcia, but can I tell her you are better than chocolate?"

Morgan laughs and rolls both of them so they are spooned around each other. "You are perfect Doctor Spencer Reid. Perfect."


End file.
